Hardware components used in desktop computers, laptops, and other computing devices typically include firmware, a combination of hardware and executable instructions that control the low-level functionality of the component. Firmware enables the interaction between hardware components installed in a computing device and is therefore critical to the proper operation of the computing device. As an example, a hard drive generally includes firmware that configures the drive upon power-up, interprets and executes instructions from the processor, and safely powers down the drive.
As with any program, the instructions used in implementing the firmware of a hardware component are susceptible to bugs and other problems, which are occasionally present in a component purchased by an end user. In situations where the bug will affect performance or render the component unusable, the manufacturer may find it necessary to release a firmware update to correct the problem. A manufacturer may also release a firmware update to add additional features or improve performance of the component.
Developing and installing a firmware update is often a complex, error-prone process. A manufacturer of a hardware component must typically spend a significant amount of time to custom develop an installer for a firmware update. Furthermore, a typical firmware update process requires substantial interaction from the user, thereby negatively affecting the user's quality of experience and increasing the likelihood of a damaged component. In the ever-competitive personal computer business, the time and costs required to develop, install, and troubleshoot firmware updates can result in a measurable effect on profit margins of the manufacturer and cause a decrease in customer satisfaction.